Belief
by TIRN33
Summary: Sequal to Heartbreak Warfare! Kiwi died 5 years ago thanks to Lex Luthor and The Light. Unfortunately, Kiwi's come back from the dead. And now, she wants Revenge. With her cruel attitude and murderous intent, will the new team be able to stop her? Or will she succeed in breaking her "No Killing" rule? Rating might change due to Language.
1. Welcome Back

**OTAY! I know this is short. It's supposed to be. Anyways, This is the belated sequal to Heartbreak Warfare, my other story where Kiwi was involved with. SO! I decided to finally write this since (i think) the new Season of Young Justice: Invasion is over. Either way, DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ HEARTBREAK WARFARE! **

**enjoy :) **

* * *

It was dark; too dark for her liking. She took a deep breath before shuddering and trying to get to her feet. Nope, that plan wasn't gonna work. Her legs felt as if she hadn't used them in five years. Well, that's because she _hadn't _used them in five years. She coughed and at least tried to _crawl _out of the creator she assumed she created. She knew for a fact that it wasn't there before. Her body couldn't stop shuddering; the cold night air was preventing her from relaxing. Her muscles were tightened and her hair had become damp, the smoke around her soared upward and into the trees. She felt as if she had just come out of a sauna.

"Dios Mio…" She heard.

A smile crept through her lips as she looked up at the people standing in front of her. They stared down at her in awe; partly because she was naked, the other part, because they all knew who she was (or so she assumed). The tallest one, with the full black suit and a blue bard splashed across his chest, stepped forward. Already, she knew it was Robin. But he was older, taller, _cuter_. He looked down at her and opened his mouth.

"K-Kiwi?"

Kiwi raised her head, her hair dropping and protecting the left side of her face, "Miss me?"


	2. Welcome Back pt2

**WHOOO! Updated! Let's hope I can continue this...Anyway! Enjoy and review! **

* * *

"Are you even gonna _look _at me?" Kiwi crossed her arms as she sat on the cot in the Medical room of the Mountain. "I've been back, not even an hour, and you're _already _ignoring me."

"I'm not talking to you until I _know _it's you." Wally announced as he leaned against the wall; not even _glancing _in her direction.

"Ha, you just did."

He ignored her and turned his head the opposite way. Kiwi snorted. "It's not like it _matters _if it's me or not. You're with Artebitch. And I still look 15."

Wally still didn't answer.

Kiwi rolled her eyes. "Okay, whatever."

Wally's phone went off. He quickly flipped it open and answered it. "What'd you find out?"

Kiwi leaned forward. Nightwing and the remaining Leaguers had gone out to check Kiwi's grave. They didn't want to suspect she was a clone (Or _she _wanted to prove that she wasn't a clone). Wally had stayed behind to watch her. Of Course, that meant ignoring her until he waited for "the" call.

"Seriously?" Wally blinked and turned to face Kiwi. "Okay…" He hung up.

"What? They check my grave and find my body missing or some shit? Because if that's the case then that proves that I was-." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Whoa, whoa don't-."

"Shut up, Kiwi." Wally demanded. "Shut up and just let me have this. I..I missed you."

Kiwi rolled her eyes. "I've only been gone for five years."

"You've been _dead _for five years."

"Same difference."

He pulled away from her. "Why can't you take this seriously?"

"What? My death? Why should I? It was my own stupidity that got me killed." Kiwi shrugged.

"No, it was ours. We should have known Psimon was going to be there. We underestimated-."

"The Light and got me killed and it was all your fault, blah blah, blah. _Please _spare me the guilt trip." Kiwi held up her hand; her face deadpanned. "I died because I wasn't careful enough. Not because _you _were being _stupid_. _I _was. So get over it."

"Kiwi-."

"_**Don't**_wanna hear another word about it!" She snapped as she jumped from the cot. "Just get me my clothes and shit. You _did _keep it, didn't you?"

"Of course." Wally nodded. "But…are you gonna stay on the team?"

Kiwi rolled her eyes. "Where else am I gonna go?"

* * *

"So this…Mokking Byrd?" Jaime spoke up as he looked up at Nightwing while in the Bio-ship.

"She was an old team member." Was all Nightwing said.

"Yeah, we get that, you've been telling us that the _entire _time. Just tell us who she is." Batgirl snapped.

Nightwing sighed. "It's…complicated…"

"How?" Cassie questioned.

"Mokking Byrd, _Kiwi_, was a thief who had been a part of the Flash's Rogues. But, she had _betrayed _them and instead of taking her to prison with them, The Flash decided to make her a part of the team. It was more of a last resort so she could learn how to use her powers to good use." Nightwing explained.

"What could she do anyways?" Blue Beetle leaned forward.

"She had Power Manipulation. Uh, she could copy people's power and memories with a touch of her bare palm. It was a…unique power. But she always used it for Blackmail or against people to get under their skin. But all she was, was a thief. Nothing more, nothing less. She stole from _everybody_ and easily got away with it."

"So…what happened to her?" Cassie furrowed her brows.

Nightwing scratched the back of his head. "On a mission to recover stolen Intel from Lex Co. We chose Kiwi to sneak in, get it, and get out. We were stupid to think that Psimon wouldn't be there. As she was climbing in the vents, he felt her presents apparently. Lex took it upon himself to shoot through the vents; hitting her perfectly in the chest." Nightwing poked his own chest. "She was still alive when they pulled her from the vents and-."

"Why didn't she try to call with the Psychic link?" Cassie pointed at her head.

Nightwing and Miss Martain glanced at each other.

"Throughout the months Kiwi had spent with us, She had copied _our _powers and memories multiple times to the point where it created a _barrier _around her mind _and _body. Telekinesis doesn't work on her in anyway shape or form. So there was no way she could contact me." Miss Martian explained.

"Which is what lead to Lex Luthor…." Nightwing tried to think of a _softer _was to explain it, but there really was no other way. "She was…_shot _ in the head…"

The whole ship stopped and stared at Nightwing; who continued. "Lex , of course, was able to erase the tapes and witnesses and made himself look like a _witness _himself when he said that one of his men got 'frightened' and shot Kiwi in front of him without his _order_."

"Which saved him from looking like murderer so he could keep his _perfect _image." Batgirl stated with a hint of bile in her voice.

"Exactly." Nightwing confirmed.

"And then…?" Jaime pushed.

"Well, we didn't have evidence that Lex killed her. So there was nothing we could really do." Miss Martian declared. "So we buried her."

"But how is she back?" Cassie pursued. "I mean, people just don't come back from the dead! Is she a clone or-?"

"She's _not _a clone." Miss Martian spat. "If she was, I would have been able to scan her mind the second I saw her. But I couldn't. That's Kiwi. But we don't know how she came back. Hopefully she'll know."

* * *

"New team members? Seriously?" Kiwi sneered.

"What'd you expect?" Wally questioned.

"I don't know? Someone dead and the team disbanded?"

Wally narrowed his eyes. "Someone _did _die."

"Now way! Who?"

"Tula."

"Oh, Bummer. How'd Aqua-dick take it?"

"He's working with Black Manta now."

"Oh well." Kiwi shrugged. "And you gave up the golden boots after I died?"

Wally didn't answer.

"You're pathetic."

Wally scoffed. "Of course _you _would say that."

"Because I'm not gonna stop what I'm doing because someone I cared about died!"

"I _loved _you! There's a distinct difference between care and love."

"Of course there is." Kiwi rolled her eyes.

"You don't care about how I feel, do you?"

"I don't care how anyone feels." Kiwi glared up at Wally. "It's been five years, Wally. You shouldn't forget how I am."

"I wish I could." He stated as he opened the door to the main room, where everyone had just got back.

"Find a body?" Kiwi perked as she walked towards Nightwing.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "No."

"Aww, too bad. I wanted to see how attractive my corps looks after five years." Kiwi mock pouted.

Megan walked up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "It's good to have you back, Kiwi."

Kiwi scoffed and swiped Megan's hand off of her shoulder. "Doubt it. But thanks for the greeting. Where's the freshmeat? I heard there was new _sidekicks_ on the team?" She panned around Megan to see the group of new members standing behind her.

The blonde one spoke up. "We're not _sidekicks_."

"One of them has spoken!" Kiwi threw her hands up. "And it looks like they have a backbone, too. At least more than _you _guys did."

"Can you at least _act _nicer around them?" Wally snapped.

Kiwi plastered a large fake smile on her face and turned to the new members of the team. "Hi! I'm Mokking Byrd! But you all can call me Kiwi!" She dropped the smile and turned to Wally. "How was that?"

Nightwing sighed and Wally slapped his hand to his face. "Just forget I said anything."

"Always do." She smiled and turned to the kitchen. "Whatever, I'm getting something to eat." She waved as she walked off to the kitchen.

"Uh, At least that wasn't awkward?" Beast Boy shrugged.

* * *

That same day, everyone came to see if Kiwi really _was _alive. She tackled Superboy and responded with, "You look…_exactly _as you did five years ago." To which Superboy explained his condition. Wally had forgotten that Superboy was just as depressed when Kiwi died as he was himself. Kiwi was the only one who really _understood _Superboy. Artemis and Zatanna kept shooting Kiwi the evil eyes, to which Kiwi called them out and promptly told them to, "Suck my dick if you don't like it." In Which Wally had to drag Artemis out as well as Nightwing drag Zatanna out to prevent from attacking her. The other team members were skeptical about Kiwi, she could tell by the looks on their faces. In the end, Megan gave her a new room and a nice plate of corned beef. Nightwing allowed her to use a computer to research what she had missed in the last five years. What she didn't expect was for someone to be watching her.

"You seem to be settled in pretty nicely." White smoke formed around at the base of her bed. The smoke soon turned in to a solid figure; a white haired woman with a white crop topped sweater, skinny jeans, and Uggs. She smirked up at Kiwi.

Kiwi cocked a brow and continued typing on the computer. "Hey."

"That's all I get? A hey? No, hi, how are you, Anaiz? No, How've you been, Anaiz? No, thanks for bringing me back from the dead, Anazi?" She sat up and glared at the blue haired girl.

"Nope." Kiwi shook her head.

Anaiz growled and stanched Kiwi's plate from her side. "Fine, then I'm taking your food."

"Go ahead," Kiwi shrugged. "Tastes like shit anyways."

Anaiz took a bite. "I beg to differ. I think it needs more Pepper around the beef part."

"_What _do you want from me?" Kiwi snapped.

"You _know _I don't want anything from you, Silly." She tapped Kiwi's knee.

She glared and Anaiz. "Oh come on, Kiwi! I just wanna know how you're body's feeling! After all, lots of people who come back from the dead say their body feels pretty weak. I just wanna know if-."

"You brought me back for a reason. Why?"

"Why not?" Anaiz shrugged. "You were missed."

"Clearly." Kiwi rolled her eyes.

Anaiz's look softened. "Look I'd tell you if I could. But _Kid Eternity _and The _Spectre _have forbade me from opening my damn mouth. I can only tell you that they brought you back for greater purposes."

"I better not be one of those damn Mary Sue characters where I'm '_The Only One Who Can Save the Universe!'_ ." Kiwi waved her hands.

"No," Anaiz chuckled. "I can promise you, you play the smallest role in the universe, Sweetie."

"Well I don't wanna be insignificant, Damn!" Kiwi extended her arms to her sides.

Anaiz groaned. "You're _never _happy, are you!"

"I was happy when I was _dead_."

"Poor baby." Anaiz pursed her bottom lip. "Just _try _to get along with them, in the meantime."

Kiwi smirked. "No promises."

* * *

**Sorry for the cheesy ending! But tadaaa~ Review please :3**


End file.
